


“There is a certain taste to it.”

by Xhaira



Series: Fictober 2019 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Xhaira wakes up and eventually lets himself be taken care of.





	“There is a certain taste to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray, I managed to finish this before bed. Not gonna lie, I lost steam about halfway through and the ending is weak but that's because the prompt wasn't easy to work with and I left myself in a weird spot last time lol
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!

Xhaira woke with a lingering ache behind his eyes. His ears felt as though they were filled with cotton, and his face was uncomfortably warm. The feeling was vaguely familiar; it had been a long while since he’d cried himself to sleep that harshly. Sitting up, he realized that he was alone. Before he could wonder if he’d made up the previous day, Aurion’s scent drifted up from the sheets, confirming that his mate actually here with him. 

Still feeling too exhausted to move much, he scanned the room slowly, eyes landing on the closed washroom door. “Auri?” 

He heard no movement from behind the closed door. Frowning, Xhaira made to leave the bed despite his body’s heaviness. The sound of the bedroom door unlocking stopped him. 

Aurion pushed the door open with his shoulder, his hands occupied with a large tray of food. His expression softened when he saw Xhaira sitting up in bed. “Mornin’ Sugar.” He stepped into the room and closed the door with his foot. “Brought you some breakfast. Go on and wash up if you need to, but I want you to eat this while it’s hot.” He set the tray down on the table that had been pushed near the bed.

Xhaira blinked. He looked from the tray to Aurion, then back at the tray before glancing at the washroom door again. “...morning. Sorry, my head is a bit fuzzy. I’ll be right back.” Xhaira stumbled towards the other room, only looking back briefly to see his mate staring at him with concern written all over his face. After finishing his business and washing up, Xhaira stared into the small mirror hanging above the basin. 

_ No wonder he looks so worried. _he thought to himself.

The whites of his eyes were faintly red, and he had some bruising under his eyes that made him look as if he hadn’t slept in days. Although the rest of him looked fairly normal, his face told another story. He didn’t know how long he stood there staring at his reflection when Aurion knocked on the door.

“Xhaira?” he spoke through the door. “You alright?”

Xhaira shook his head back and forth to clear his mind. “Yeah. I’m coming out.” He turned and opened the washroom door. Aurion was still frowning, his brow furrowed out of worry. “Sorry, just...still a bit asleep, I suppose.” He gave a weak laugh, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Aurion didn’t reply as they walked back into the bedroom. Xhaira climbed back into bed at Aurion’s direction, knowing that there was no point in arguing against the comfort that his mate was trying to provide. “It’s obvious that I overslept. What time is it?”

Aurion didn’t turn from his task of preparing Xhaira’s plate. “It’s past midday. Do you want tea or water with your food?”

Xhaira’s eyes widened in shock. “Past midday?!” He made to jump up from the bed but Aurion fixed him with a glare and he stopped moving. “Auri...gods, why didn’t you wake me? I’ve probably missed at least two meetings by now.” He moved slower this time as he pushed the sheets off of his legs.

“No, Xhaira. There are no meetings for you today. You’re going to rest. Now sit back so I can get some food in you. You want tea or water?” Aurion’s tone held no room for arguments. Xhaira sighed, his stomach in knots at the thought of being absent from important tasks. “Water is fine.”

The food smelled delicious but regardless, Xhaira’s stomach turned once Aurion pushed a plate in his lap. They sat in silence, Xhaira pushing the food around his plate while Aurion watched from his seat at the table. After a few moments, a heavy sigh filled the air.

“Xhaira, you need to eat.” Aurion moved from his seat and leaned on the edge of the bed. “I’ve already talked to your allies and they’ve agreed that you deserve a break. You need rest and care before you run yourself ragged. Won’t be much use on the battlefield or in war council if you collapse.” He rubbed the side of Xhaira’s face as he spoke. “Go on. Eat your food.” he urged, motioning to the plate.

Xhaira stared at Aurion briefly before nodding, the knowledge that his allies weren’t expecting him helping his nerves calm. Looking down at the plate, he began eating. He let out a small moan at the flavor, eliciting a chuckle from his mate. He’d grown accustomed to different versions of porridge and gruel, being on the move or in battle nearly every moment since he’d left Ishgard. 

Everything was amazing but it wasn’t until Aurion traded his plate for a small bowl that Xhaira paused. It looked like porridge but the aroma was nothing like what he’d been eating for several months. He picked up his spoon, taking a small amount and letting it sit on his tongue. 

“Hmmm…” Xhaira swallowed and ate another spoonful of the mixture.

Aurion grinned and began rubbing Xhaira’s side. “What do you think? How’s it taste?”

Xhaira slowly swallowed the porridge. “There is a certain taste to it. I can’t quite pinpoint it but it’s really good. Better than I expected.” He continued to eat, puzzled over the flavor but enjoying it nonetheless.

“Mmmmm” was Aurion’s only answer as he pushed closer to his soulmate, moving the hand stroking Xhaira’s side to his back. 

Xhaira took another bite and suddenly his mind cleared. “That berry pie you made for me after I was down with that stomach bug.” He looked down at the bowl and then back at a grinning Aurion. “How? Some of those ingredients were local to our home”

Aurion kissed Xhaira’s shoulder. “Took a little work but I managed to mix a couple of different berries and mints that a traveling merchant had for sale to get close to the flavor. Cooking it down did the rest of the work. It’s no pie but I figured you needed a dessert.”

Xharia leaned into Aurion, nuzzling him. “Thank you for the food, Auri.” He kissed his mate, finally relaxing in contentment. “And thank you...for being here.”


End file.
